1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch disk arrangement for a multi-disk clutch having a hub element fixedly connectable with respect to rotation to a shaft, a carrier arrangement fixedly connected with respect to rotation to the hub, and two friction linings connected to the hub via the carrier arrangement such that the two friction linings are fixed with respect to rotation and axially moveable relative to the hub element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clutch disk arrangement having two friction lining units is disclosed in German reference DE-A 24 60 963. A first one of the two friction lining units is connected firmly to a hub via a torsional vibration damper. A carrier part is also firmly connected to the hub by the torsional vibration damper. A second one of the two friction lining units is connected to the carrier part so that it is fixed with respect to rotation and axially movable.
Another clutch disk arrangement comprising a multi-disk clutch with a friction lining unit carrier is disclosed in German reference DE-A 20 52 899. The friction lining carrier of this device comprises a solid component connected firmly to a hub via a torsional vibration damper. This carrier has an essentially T-shaped sectional contour. The radially outer region of the carrier is connected to a plurality of friction lining units such that the plural friction lining units are fixed with respect to rotation and axially movable relative to said carrier. A problem with this carrier is that due to its T-shaped sectional contour, the carrier must be formed in a casting process or by machining which is a relatively expensive operation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a clutch disk arrangement for a multi-disk clutch which is simple to construct and may be used for a variety of different clutch disk arrangements.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the object is achieved by a clutch disk arrangement for a multi-disk clutch having a hub element fixedly connectable to a shaft with respect to relative rotation, a carrier arrangement connected to the hub, and at least two friction lining units fixed with respect to rotation relative to the carrier arrangement such that friction linings are connected to the hub via the carrier arrangement.
The carrier arrangement further comprises a first carrier element and a second carrier element, wherein the first carrier element is fixedly connected with respect to rotation and axially movable relative to the second carrier element. The first carrier element is connected to the hub element and is connected to a first one of the at least two friction lining elements. A second one of the at least two friction lining units is firmly connected to the second carrier element.
This configuration of a clutch disk arrangement for a multi-disk clutch according to an embodiment of the present invention ensures that the axial relative motion between the individual friction lining units required for carrying out clutch engagement and disengagement operations is separated in terms of design from the friction lining units and is transferred to the region of the carrier elements. That is, the friction lining units are not required to be designed for this function of the required axial relative motion. This allows these design areas to be optimized in accordance with the relevant operating requirements thereby increasing the operating reliability and simplifying the construction and contributing to a reduction in costs. In addition, this modular configuration allows adaptation to a very wide variety of clutch configurations simply by replacing various modular areas by other modular areas.
For example, the first carrier element may comprise a first engagement formation projecting substantially radially outward and the second carrier element may have a second engagement formation projecting substantially radially inward and in meshed engagement with the first engagement formation. This engagement may, for example, be achieved if the first engagement formation comprises a longitudinally extending external toothing and the second engagement formation comprises a longitudinally extending internal toothing. To minimize cost and space requirements, at least one of the first and second carrier elements may comprise a substantially cup-shaped design having a cup base region and a circumferential wall region.
The substantially cup-shaped configuration of at least one of the first and second carrier elements allows a functional separation between various areas. For example, if the first and second carrier elements have a cup-shaped design, the friction lining units may be fixed onto respective base regions of the first and second carrier elements and the first and second engagement formations may be formed in the circumferential wall regions of the first and second carrier element. Accordingly, the axial mobility of the friction lining units is effected by the axially movable connection between the first and second carriers which is functionally separate from the friction lining units.
In the above configuration of the clutch disk arrangement according to the embodiment of the present invention, the first and/or the second carrier element may be formed by a forming operation such, for example, as a press forming operation from a sheet-metal blank. The simple formation operation contributes considerably to a low overall cost for the a clutch disk arrangement according to the present invention.
The clutch disk arrangement according to the present invention is also suitable for use with multi-disk clutches which have more than two friction lining units. For this purpose, the second carrier element having the second engagement formation may comprise a third engagement formation projecting substantially radially outward for engagement of at least one further friction lining unit to this carrier element in a manner which prevents relative rotation and allows axial movement.
This connection may be achieved if the third engagement formation is formed by or during the integral formation of the second engagement formation. In the clutch disk arrangement according to the present invention, one of the carrier elements is preferably fixedly connected to the hub element. Therefore, axial movement of the friction lining unit connected to that carrier element that is connected to the hub is effected by axial movement of the hub.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the object of the present invention is achieved by a clutch disk arrangement comprising a carrier arrangement having a carrier element with a cup-shaped design which is connected to the hub element.
In this embodiment, the carrier element further comprises a circumferential wall region with an engagement formation with which respective counterengagement formations on the friction lining units engage. The engagement between the carrier element and the friction lining units prevents relative rotation and allows relative axial displacement. The engagement formation of the carrier element preferably comprises an external toothing which extends longitudinally along the direction of the axis of rotation.
In this embodiment production costs may be minimized if the carrier element is produced in a forming operation such, for example, as a press forming operation from a sheet-metal blank.
To obtain rotational coupling of the friction lining units to the carrier element, each of the friction lining units comprises at least one lining carrier element which comprises at least one part of the counterengagement formation. The at least one part of the counter engagement formation may comprise an engagement projection. In the preferred embodiment, a plurality of engagement projections are arranged on the at least one lining carrier element.
The counterengagement formation may be obtained in a simple manner if at least one contact surface is formed on at least one engagement projection by bending a tab-like extension provided on the engagement projection.
In a further embodiment of the clutch disk arrangement according to the invention, the carrier element connected to the hub element is firmly connected to the hub element via a torsional vibration damper. Therefore, in the context of the present invention, the expressions xe2x80x9cconnectedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfirmly connectedxe2x80x9d also includes a limited relative rotary motion or a slight relative axial motion of the various components connected to one another, due, for example, to elasticity, either of a torsional vibration damper or of materials themselves.
In this embodiment, a base region of the carrier element may be connected to the hub element to form a central disk element of the torsional vibration damper. Furthermore, cover disk elements may also be arranged on the hub element, on each side of the central disk element with at least one damping element acting between the central disk element and the cover disk elements.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.